In the Light of the Moon
by AnneNevilleReviews
Summary: These are moments in the lives of Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood, spanning many years. What happens between them when Harry isn't looking? How much does the perceptive Luna see? Can they grow together-or must they grow apart? Ongoing Collection.
1. September 1st, 1992

**In the Light of the Moon**

* * *

. . . A collection of drabbles and one-shots about Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood . . .

Not Necessarily in Chronological Order

* * *

**September 1st, 1992**

As soon as she walked into the Great Hall, she caught Draco's eye.

After all, nobody but the Malfoys had _that _color hair. But this diminutive girl did. As she circled in place—spinning like a top, her eyes gazing at the stars above, her hands spread out like tiny wings—Draco caught glimpses of the back of her head: cascades of thick, wavy, and—frankly—deplorably messy _white-blonde_ hair.

No, no wizard but a Malfoy could _ever_ be that blond. It was a family trait—well known throughout the wizarding world. Portrait after portrait in the family gallery proved it. Draco had never seen another witch like this one. Maybe she was one of _them_, one he'd never known about.

Then again, no Malfoy would ever go into public looking like that.

_Those strange beads, and those little pouches tied around her neck_. _What _are _those_? he wondered._ Perhaps she's foreign_?

Before seeing her, Draco never wondered what it would be like to have a little sister. Now, he imagined how she'd look up to him, how he'd guide and teach just like Father taught him. A git like Harry Potter could ignore Draco Malfoy, but a little sister couldn't. No, she'd respect him. If she existed.

_Wait_, Draco thought with surprise and a little distaste_, maybe I _do_ have a sister. _He knew his father spent a lot of time "working late," just as he knew that his father's lascivious winks at other witches made his mum sit stiffly, staring straight ahead as if she couldn't see what was going on.

If Draco didn't love his dad so much—if he didn't want so badly to impress him—then seeing the hurt on his mum's face might make him angry. But Lucius Malfoy was the best man Draco had ever known.

And maybe—just maybe—that girl was his secret daughter. Draco had heard such things whispered about, especially among older purebred students whose parents had been forced into arranged marriages.

_A little sister in Slytherin_, Draco thought. _Even a secret one_. She had to be better than 'Drab' and 'Boil.' Well, who could be worse?

Then, the Sorting Hat said the fatal word: "RAVENCLAW!"

_Not my sister_.

The thought gave Draco a twinge. For a few moments, he'd imagined having someone who'd look up to _him_—for real, this time, not just because of Lucius Malfoy's money. He'd imagined not being . . . alone.

When the white-blonde girl sat at the Ravenclaw table, he felt a wave of anger. Grabbing the nearest missile, he hurled it at the imposter—that almost-Malfoy, almost-sister.

With one smooth gesture, the girl caught the orange. She peeled and ate it, slice by slice. Her smile never wavered beneath Draco's glare.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** The Harry Potter universe and all canon characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

**SEVEN FICS CHALLENGE:** Prompt: Fake

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I have chosen to adopt the white-blonde Luna from the films instead of using the book!canon, dirty-blonde Luna. Useful for plot purposes, such as above.

And as always, your reviews—and especially constructive criticism—are warmly welcomed.


	2. Stolen Moment

**In the Light of the Moon**

* * *

.. . A collection of drabbles and one-shots about Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood . . .

Not Necessarily in Chronological Order

* * *

Early 1997, circa _Half-Blood Prince_

Luna flinched as a copper basin clanged against the stone floor. She peered through the filthy strands of her once-blonde hair. Malfoy hovered nearby.

"For you," he gestured, turning away as she reached for the soap to wash her skin and hair. When she finished, he leaned over and wrapped a blanket around her. His eyes were bloodshot.

"I—didn't know—how it would be."

"Then join us, Draco."

"I can't." His hand shook as he pulled a key from his pocket and reached for the shackles around her ankles.

"There," he whispered, backing away. "Now I'm the only one in chains."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **The Harry Potter universe and all canon characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This drabble is part of my Snapshots: Vivid Portraits in 100 Words or Less collection, but as it is one of my favorite head!canon "Draco/Luna" moments so far, I have decided to carry it over into this story as well. Previous readers, please disregard. New Draco/Luna fans, I hope you enjoy.

And as always, your reviews—and especially constructive criticism—are warmly welcomed.


End file.
